Kuan-Yin
by Plistintake 0.o
Summary: ¿A qué le temes? ¿Te atreverías a entrar al lugar dónde esos miedos se vuelven contra ti? ¿O te quedarías atrás, a ver que tal? Una noche lo decidirá todo, sólo deja que el miedo fluya. La pregunta es, ¿mirarás detrás de ti?


El viento corría a través de las cortinas moviéndolas lentamente al igual que las bisagras mal aceitadas rechinaban con el leve efecto de una puerta abriéndose.

La gente formaba un barullo pareciera que se aseguraban que hasta el punto más alto de los Templos Aire escuchase su ruido. Todos estaban emocionados con iniciar con la fiesta de esa noche, sobre todos los niños.

- Hasta ahora sólo tenemos la mitad del proyecto planeado, creo conveniente un pequeño descanso. Tenemos los siguientes 20 minutos para comer algo y tomar un poco de aire, suficiente considerando el tiempo que hemos pasado aquí. - Declaró el Mayor Morishita con una voz ya cansada. El agua deja de ayudar después de tres horas de incesante habla.

Todos salieron y los chicos dando un suspiro cansado se tumbaron en los sillones de la sala de espera.

- No tiene caso, volvamos de un vez a la Sala a acabar con esto. - Dijo Zuko serio empujando lejos a Toph que estaba a su lado.

Toph lo empujo más fuerte y lo tiró mientras soltaba una carcajada.

- ¿Y quien dijo que volveríamos? - Dijo Sokka con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Basta Sokka, no estoy de humor para escabullirme - Dijo visiblemente agotado.

- Nos atraparían, hay demasiados tratados. - Dijo Aang, todos se le quedaron viendo como si de un demente se tratara - ¿Que?

- ¿Tratados? - Dijo Katara burlona

- ¿Que tienen? - Preguntó algo sacado de su lugar.

- Dijiste tratados en vez de guardias - Le explicó lentamente Sokka acercándose a él.

- Por los espíritus, tenemos que salir de aquí - Dijo Aang exasperado

- ¿Cómo, cabeza hueca? - Dijo Toph

- Esto es lo que haremos, Katara tomarás la delantera. Preguntas por una estupidez lejos de la sala y haces que los guardias te sigan... - Todos estaban arrodillados en el suelo planeando su siguiente escape. Cuando el loco calvito se tiró por la ventana del segundo piso.

- ¡Aang! - gritó histérica Katara asomándose por la ventana, esperando un cuerpo tirado en el piso quejándose.

- ¿Plan B, Sokka? - Dijo alegre el Maestro Aire suspendido en una gran bola de viento a sus pies.

- ¿Qué pasa?- Dijo Toph, que no había captado lo que sucedía.

- ¿Miedo a las alturas?- Preguntó Sokka, tomando por la cintura a Toph antes de que pudiera protestar y lanzándola por la ventana hasta dar con Aang. El maestro aire la tomó recibiendo golpes en la cabeza, por parte de su maestra, mientras estaba en su espalda. Los demás se lanzaron también sin previo aviso y se desplomaron al suelo. Aang suavizó la caída.

- Bien hecho, Aang- Dijo Toph con sarcásmo una vez levantándose de encima de él, pisándole la espalda y sosteniéndose de su clava.

- Hey, estamos fuera, ¿no?- Respondió levantándose y sacudiendo la tierra de su túnica

- Y que esperamos entonces, tengo hambre - Los chicos corrieron hasta el festival sin decir una palabra más.

Al llegar todo estaba decorado de naranja y negro. Pero no era algo que rayara en lo lindo. Las máscaras tenebrosas estaban por todos lados, al igual que los linternas y adornos Chiyo.

Un mandril azul con colmillos afilados se les acercó gruñendo a su derecha, una calavera con cabello negro y huesos roídos los espantó por la izquierda. Los chicos gritaron horrorizados, retrocediendo de un salto a excepción de la maestra tierra que había sentido sus vibraciones hace años.

Algo los hizo caer de espaldas al piso, mientras una sensación los recorría de pies a cabeza. Una bruja regordeta con sombrero puntiagudo, ojos rojos y uñas largas y verdosas se asomo viéndolos desde arriba.

- ¿Qué hacen un par de jovencitos vagando por aquí?- Dijo con una voz escalofriante que les hizo erizarse y pararse del suelo. La bruja se esfumo dejando una estela de humo.

- ¡Bienvenidos, sean...- una chica detrás de una máscara de alguien desfigurado apareció dónde la bruja- ...al festival Kuan-Yin! ¡Diviértanse!- dijo desapareciendo de nuevo.

Los chicos se quedaron en sus sitios, viendo si algo más aparecía en el lugar. Se miraron y soltaron a reír, hasta que algo entre sus pies los hizo entrar al festival.

Las lamparas daban un toque escalofriante a la fría noche, dejando en total oscuridad algunas calles y rincones. La música se escuchaba por todo el lugar al igual de los gritos de terror y las risas.

- Tengo hambre - Se quejó Sokka por milésima vez. Katara le extendió la mano y le dio algunos Yuanes. Sokka salió corriendo en busca de comida sin importarle mucho su sombra que corría en dirección contraria de él.

- Separémonos, nos vemos aquí a medía noche- Dijo Zuko lléndose sin esperar respuesta.

Todos se separaron y se entretuvieron en lo suyo. Zuko probaba su suerte con el fuego al tirar a los aros y encendiendo uno a uno en el blanco, recibiendo una máscara como premio. Sokka comía en cada puesto que se encontraba. Toph pateaba algunos traseros en las guerras de lodo. Katara quería comprar cosas y como Aang no tenía muchas ganas de eso se separaron de igual forma.

A media noche comenzaron los fuegos artificiales y la música más alta. Todos se reunieron en el lugar acordado. Zuko llevaba la máscara en la mano, Sokka una bolsa con carne dentro, Toph estaba llena de lodo, Katara pintada con alas en los ojos y marcas simulando heridas dejando ver los huesos debajo de sus pómulos y Aang tenía una cara demasiado pálida.

- ¿Estás bien?- Katara se acercó a tocarle la frente. Aang negó con la cabeza pero estaba completamente mudo.

-¿Qué tienes?- Volvió a preguntar sin respuesta. Aang tomó su mano de pronto haciéndola saltar. Todos los siguieron hasta llegar a una casa completamente oscura Y lúgubre con aspecto de estar abandonada desde hace años. Murciélagos volaban alrededor y la yerba seca crujía con el moverse del viento. La barda era insignificante, cualquiera la podía saltar. Aang se detuvo en seco y señaló el edificio.

- Dime que no te metiste allí- Aang sonrió de oreja a oreja y tomó de nuevo la muñeca de Katara, mientras gritaba que la soltara, que ni loca entraría allí. Todos entraron empujados por el aire control de Aang, hasta que la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos.

Se quedaron paralizados al ver el interior; las escaleras roídas, telarañas colgando en las esquinas. Fragmentos de piso, madera, pasto, papeles y pertenencias daban la impresión de una pelea de hace generaciones. Todo crujía a causa de el pasar de aire, las cortinas despedazadas se movían a su compás.

El piso de madera no ayudaba en nada ya que cada paso la hacía crujir.

- Ch-hicos, creo que deb-e d-eebemos regresar - Dijo una Toph,¿asustada? - No puedo ver nada.

- S-sí, mejor... Mejor volvamos - Contestó Sokka tomando fuertemente a Katara.

Zuko se volvió a la puerta y trató de abrirla, pero estaba cerrada. Comenzó a moverla con fuerza, alarmando a los demás que seguían dándole la espalda contemplando los muebles abandonados y viejos. Viendo las sombras pasar de un lado a otro en las paredes y el suelo.

- No se abre - Dijo Zuko con ambas manos sobre la perilla

- A ver, debilucho. ¿Dónde esta? - Toph se hacía la valiente, estar sin "ver" la mataba de miedo y eso lo odiaba. Zuko tomó sus manos y las puso sobre la perilla. Con Metal-Control abrió la cerradura pero la puerta no se movió. - Se atascó - declaró después de luchar en contra de la enorme puerta.

- Estamos atrapados aquí - Avisó Zuko volteando. Sokka no soltaba a Katara. Pero sus cálculos fallaban.

- Un minuto, ¿y Aang? - Dijo Katara por primera vez hablando.

- Ja, ja. Muy gracioso Aang, tu ganas ahora sácanos de aquí - Dijo Sokka con temor y gritándole a la nada.

- ¡Aaaahh!- El grito de terror y dolor de Aang los dejó a todos helados por un minuto. Salieron corriendo en diferentes direcciones, excepto Toph que quedó en su lugar.

Sokka corrió al piso de arriba. Un pasillo largo con puertas lo esperaban. Comenzó a caminar lentamente, preguntando con miedo el nombre de su amigo. Abrió la primera puerta a su derecha, enconando sólo papeles tirados y un librero viejo y quemado. Cerró la puerta y siguió.

_Katara entró a la derecha de la puerta, una habitación, al parecer la sala. Una chimenea, sillones y cojines regados. Todas las paredes con agujeros. Comenzó a caminar insegura entre los escombros cuando el fuego de la chimenea se prendió iluminando la habitación. Dio media vuelta y encontró al chico hecho ovillo en una esquina, se acercó a él._

**Zuko se metió a lo que parecía la cocina. Una estufa, una barra y alacena estaban intactas. Pero no había rastro de Aang, cruzó el umbral de la puerta y dio salida al patio. Los árboles se movían haciendo ruido con sus hojas. Zuko encendió un fuego en su mano, caminando hacía la sombra entre las ramas y alumbró a la derecha, una vieja fuente. Izquierda una cara escalofriante de una mujer lo atemorizó apagando su fuego. Cayó de espalda y el espectro de la mujer se le acercaba lentamente. Su cara cubierta de cabellos blancos y sus facciones de niña le atemorizaban, su largo camisón blanco y las muñecas llenas de sangre. Retrocedía con temor a ser alcanzado. Hasta topar con contra algo a su espalda. La niña se acercaba.**

-Basta de juegos Aang, tenemos que irnos - Decía Sokka tratando de controlar sus manos temblorosas. Una tercera puerta fue abierta dejando ver la cama, los adornos de copos de nieve en la pared y el decorado de pieles en la tapicería, pero con ropa quemada en el suelo, al igual que la sobrecama. - Sokka - escuchó alguién susurrar su nombre devolviendo su atención a la recámara. No le tomó importancia y giró sobre sus tobillos. - Sokka - La voz se hizo clara y el chico volvió su atención a la chica de cabellos blancos en la cama.

- ¿Yue? - preguntó acercándose a ella.

- ¿Por qué? - contestó ella con lágrimas de sangre corriendo por su cara.

- ¡Espíritus! - Exclamó Sokka mientras veía la niñita balancearse en la esquina. Yue se convirtió en una criatura con colmillos, ojos brillantes y sangrante de sus heridas. La cosa le dio un zarpazo en la mejilla y comenzó a perseguirlo hasta el final del pasillo donde gente colgaba del techo estrangulándose con una soga y la sangre de sus ojos salidos caídos caía sobre él.

_- Qué listo, ahora vámonos. Éste lugar me riza la piel - Katara posó su mano sobre el hombro del chico. Al darse la vuelta no tenía rostro. Katara retrocedió unos pasos y tropezó con el cuerpo de su madre sin vida. Se tapó la boca gritando de terror._

_- ¿Qué pasa, preciosa?- La carne colgaba del rostro de Jet, dejando ver los huesos negros de su boca y mejillas. Jet se acercó de poco a Katara. Retrocedía hasta estar a centímetros del fuego de la chimenea. Jet extendió su mano para tocarla y Katara cerró los ojos gritando atemorizada. El fuego se extinguió. Katara abrió de nuevo los ojos y todo en la habitación había desaparecido. Sólo estaba Aang meditando a media sala con sus tatuajes iluminados y su espíritu en el mundo fuera de la vista. Katara lo miró con gran temor._

_Un viento enorme se desplegó de su cuerpo, lanzándola de espalda a la chimenea que seguía caliente haciendo que su espalda resultara quemada y su ropa arruinada. Aang se levantó de su lugar y se esfumó en el viento, dejando una nota en su lugar. "No voltees"._

**Lanzó una llamarada pero sólo la atravesó. Personas con túnicas naranjas deterioradas, y sus cuerpos dañados con quemaduras y cortes comenzaron a rodear a Zuko. La oscuridad era demasiado densa para poder ver algo a pesar del fuego, pero los cuerpos eran iluminados con una estela brillante y borrosa. Otra onda de calor rodeo el suelo en un círculo, pero los espíritus de los nómadas lo atravesaron, ahora quemándose. Zuko vio de nuevo a la niña que se transformaba en una silueta familiar que se acercaba a él. Sus cabellos ahora tornándose negros y cortos del flequillo amarrando el resto con la insignia real, su piel rosada de cicatrices para Zuko comunes y la cara demacrada con ojos dorados casi saltando de sus cuencas. Tomó la cara de Zuko entre sus manos y le sonrió con malicia y ternura. - Hola, Zuzu - Dijo la voz de Azula a sus espaldas. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo las quemaduras en su pierna derecha por parte de su madre y al abrirlos estaba dentro de la casa.**

Zuko cerró los ojos y estaba dentro de otra habitación donde dos sombras estaban enfrente de él.

_Katara volteo y encontró a unos ojos dorados mirándola._

Sokka se espantó ante el grito de la fantasma de su hermana y tiró el jarrón que estaba en la mesa haciéndolo añicos.

- Ya basta - Zuko formó una llamarada que iluminó la habitación. El aire se llenó de humo y las espaldas de los tres se encontraron.

Salieron corriendo de la casa, tumbaron la puerta y en segundos estaban en la acera de la entrada. Todos mirándose aterrados y jadeantes, con magulladuras y golpes con ropas desgarradas.

- ¿Están bien? - La voz de Aang a sus espaldas los aterró y se hicieron bolita los tres juntos.

Aang estaba igual de jadeante con más cortadas por su cuerpo como hechas con finas navajas y moretones en el rostro. Katara ni se le acercaba.

- ¿Qué te pasó a ti?- Preguntó Sokka acercándose a él - ¿Estas bien?

- Si

- Que bien,¡porque te voy a matar! - Zuko trató de tomarlo por el cuello pero sólo lo traspasó haciendo que se desvaneciera, dejando sangre sobre sus manos. Se miró consternado y giró a ver a Katara y Sokka que estaban igual que él. En el techo se escuchaban los pasos de alguien corriendo y fue cuando Toph apareció frente a ellos. Sus ojos no estaban, pero los miraba. Abrió la boca y se materializó en murciélagos que los sacaron de la casa.

Jadeantes voltearon hacia la casa, pero había desaparecido. Toph enfrente de ellos sangrante y Aang a su izquierda dentro del Estado Avatar. Miles de voces les acompañaban.

- No miren atrás.


End file.
